Amnesia (Spin-Off)
by Mato-san
Summary: [Spin-off from 'Brothers Conflict's Series] Keduanya sama-sama cemburu terhadap satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama sakit hati terhadap satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama berharap agar mendapat penyakit lupa ingatan. Itu semua karena Jin hyung. [Eventually absurd angst. BTS fic. VJin / KookJin.] Mind to RnR? :9


Headnote : **Spin-off dari 'Brothers Conflict'** ( www. fanfiction s / 10395839 / 1 /Brothers-Conflict) series. Cuma cerita asal gara-gara saya lagi mikirin ending buat series itu terus dengerin random playlist dan ke-shuffle lagu 'Amnesia'-nya 5SOS. Saya saranin buat dengerin lagu itu. Galau gila. **Main pair : VJin &amp; KookJin**.

* * *

**Amnesia**

**.**

**.**

**Brother Conflict's SPIN OFF : Amnesia © Mato-san aka gue/?**

**Bangtan Boys © their god, their family, and Big Hit. But they are also belongs to me /n.**

**.**

**.**

_If today I wake up with you right beside_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than ever I did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

—5 Seconds of Summer - Amnesia

**.**

**.**

Karena menurut Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung itu delusional sejati.

Taehyung tidak pernah paham alasan mengapa adik tirinya mengatakan demikian. Ketimbang kata 'delusional', Taehyung lebih suka mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Pemimpi. Karena memang benar, Taehyung selalu bermimpi mengenai hal apa saja yang ia sukai. Atau setidaknya, yang pernah ia impikan.

Sewaktu kecil, Taehyung selalu meringkuk di atas kasurnya dengan sosok yang ia anggap kakak perempuannya pada malam hari. Kakaknya akan membacakannya cerita-cerita pengantar tidur terbaik sepanjang masa sementara Taehyung akan menenggelamkan sebagian besar tubuhnya ke balik selimut dengan telinga yang terpasang baik-baik. Kakaknya akan mengelus lembut rambutnya sambil fokus dengan ceritanya. Taehyung akan fokus dengan imajinasi khas anak kecilnya.

Semuanya terasa indah sebelum pada akhirnya dua orang paman berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya ketika ia kelas lima SD. Tubuh mereka sangar, tetapi wajah mereka menyiratkan wajah sendu dan buru-buru Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dan ketika ia mendapati kakak perempuannya tersayang terbaring bersimbah darah, Taehyung yakin ada sesuatu yang salah.

Ia menangis seharian. Menangis saat kakaknya memasuki ruang otopsi. Menangis saat para suster mengajaknya untuk pergi untuk mengisi perutnya dulu. Menangis saat ia tertidur di pangkuan paman dokter yang tidak dikenalnya. Keesokan harinya—tepat saat pemakan kakaknya—Taehyung sudah begitu lelah untuk menangis, dia hanya bisa terisak sambil memandangi pusara kakaknya. Taehyung berdiam kurang lebih empat belas jam di pusara tersebut, hampir terlihat seperti anak autis yang merasa kehilangan.

Semua itu sebelum seorang paman yang baik hati mengatakan bahwa dia masih memiliki keluarga lain. Saat itu Taehyung naif dan hancur, sehingga ia mempercayainya. Dan dari saat itu juga dia bersyukur pada saat itu dia masih memiliki pemikiran yang naif.

Paman baik hati itu bilang, dia adalah bagian dari Bangtan Famiglia. Papa—orang tua yang baik hati dan dermawan—mengangkatnya menjadi anak asuhnya. Saat itu rumah besar yang resmi menjadi rumah barunya masih seperti rumah asuh untuk anak-anak. Tapi Taehyung menikmatinya.

Dia tumbuh besar bersama Bangtan Famiglia. Pada saat itu, hanya ada Namjoon _hyung_, Hoseok _hyung _dan Jungkook di sana. Dia cukup akrab dengan semuanya—tetapi dia nyaman bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook—dua tahun lebih muda darinya—adalah anak yang cerdas bahkan ketika umurnya baru sembilan tahun. Jenius IT, pemikir filsafat yang mengagumkan, ahli Matematika di angkatannya. Sosoknya sempurna. Taehyung bangga memiliki adik sepertinya sekalipun nama depan mereka berbeda.

Dan ketika Taehyung menginjak tahun terakhirnya di SMA, dia diharuskan menjemput anggota Bangtan Famiglia yang terakhir. Papa mengatakan, Bangtan terdiri dari tujuh pemuda yang memiliki koneksi satu sama lain. Dan anggota Bangtan terakhir juga otomatis menjadi anggota tertua Bangtan.

Taehyung membayangkan sosok yang berwibawa seperti Namjoon _hyung_. Dia juga menduga bahwa _hyung_ tertuanya mungkin akan menjadi orang yang jahil seperti Hoseok _hyung_. Sekilas terbesit sifat _hyung_-nya menjadi _kuudere_[1]seperti Jimin. Atau bahkan kekanakan seperti Jungkook?!

Tapi ternyata ia salah besar.

Sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh lebih pendek darinya duduk di hadapannya, wajahnya gelisah sambil melirik-lirik _Earl Grey _di hadapannya. Dia tampak tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Taehyung, tetapi telalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Taehyung menyeringai di dalam hatinya—sekaligus tercengang.

Kim Seok Jin merupakan gambaran sempurna dari sosok kakak perempuan Kim Taehyung yang bahkan mulai samar-samar di ingatannya. Manis bagai Tuan Putri, terlihat rapuh sekaligus tangguh, dan Taehyung tahu dia harus melindungi sosok itu sekaligus menaunginya.

.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika dia baru saja melonggarkan dasi seragamnya. Kini Jin _hyung _tengah terduduk di taman belakang, laptop menyala di meja di hadapannya beserta teh _ocha _botolan dengan sebungkus olahan rumput laut. Wajah fokusnya terlihat menggemaskan sementara sesekali mulut merah muda cerah itu membuka dan menutup, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu barat yang bahkan Taehyung tidak mau tahu siapa penyanyinya.

Ketika Taehyung mendekap sosok _hyung _tertuanya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jin _hyung_, Jin _hyung_ nyaris saja meninjunya meski tinjuan itu berubah menjadi jitakan biasa yang agak sakit. "Kau mengagetkanku." Desis Jin _hyung_, suaranya indah tapi berbisa seperti biasa.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil lalu menghirup dalam-dalam ceruk leher Jin _hyung_. Wangi lemon segar. Taehyung bertanya-tanya apa merek sabun Jin _hyung_. "Lagian _hyung _tampaknya serius sekali," gumam Taehyung, kini dagunya bertumpu pada ujung kepala Jin _hyung_ dengan kedua lengan tetap melingkar di leher _hyung_-nya. "Pasti Jin _hyung _tengah mencari inspiransi untuk novel baru, benar kan?!"

"Ini untuk tugas kuliah, bodoh," kekeh Jin _hyung_. Kekehan itu adalah kekehan terbaik sepanjang masa bagi Taehyung. "Jangan sok tahu. Baru kelas 3 SMA saja."

"Ish," hanya itu tanggapan Taehyung sebelum dia mendekap _hyung_-nya makin erat. Dia menciumi tiap helai rambut kecokelatan Jin _hyung_. Wanginya _licorice_. Taehyun semakin dibuat bingung—sebenarnya apa yang Jin _hyung _gunakan untuk mandi?! "Aku kangen _milady_."

Tangan Jin _hyung_ kini menjalar ke atas, menyentil dahi Taehyung dengan pandangan tetap fokus pada laptopnya. "Mandi dulu sana, kau bau keringat. Nanti baunya menempel pada bajuku," gumam Jin _hyung _dingin. Mau tak mau Taehyung menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau tidak pulang dengan Jungkook."

Mengapa harus Jungkook yang ditanyakan?! Mendadak Taehyung melonggarkan dekapannya, dan kali ini Seokjin tampak nyaman. "Jungkook sedang sibuk," jawab Taehyung, mendadak suaranya ikutan dingin. "Dan ya, aku akan mandi sekarang."

Jin _hyung _kemudian tersenyum, senyuman paling indah kedua setelah senyuman kakak perempuan Taehyung. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya lalu menepuk punggung Taehyung dengan pelan. Taehyung tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari itu.

"Dan jangan memakan _parfaits _yang ada di kulkas. Itu sudah kubuatkan untuk Jungkook, dia pasti akan mengamuk ketika tahu _parfaits_-nya dimakan."

Hati Taehyung kembali mendingin seperti padang salju Siberia.

Jeon Jungkook... Satu-satunya adik Taehyung di Bangtan Famiglia—sekaligus teman di mana Taehyung bisa menggila dengannya (selain Hoseok dan Jimin). Jungkook cerdas dan memiliki banyak bakat—dia benar-benar sinonim dari kata 'sempurna'.

Jelas saja jika Jin _hyung _lebih memilih Jungkook ketimbang sosok 4D Taehyung.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana jika aku amnesia dan melupakan semuanya?"

Jin _hyung _berhenti meminum teh _ocha_-nya. "_Mwo_?"

"_Ani_. Bukan apa-apa," Taehyung tersenyum seperti biasa, merasa yakin bahwa Jin _hyung _tidak mendengar perkataannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, semangat dengan tugasmu." Dan Taehyung buru-buru melesat masuk ke dalam rumah, ke dalam kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Taehyung langsung membanting dirinya ke kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan berbagai macam pikiran negatif tentang Jungkook. Dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan itu, tapi dia terlanjur.

Meski perlakuan Jin _hyung _selalu terlihat sama pada semua anggota Bangtan, tampaknya Jungkook selalu menjadi perhatian sentral. Dia pintar, dia sopan, dia berbakat—meskipun dia juga jahil. Terkadang Jungkook meminta bantuan PR pada Jin _hyung _dan Jin _hyung _akan membantunya—Jin _hyung _terlalu buta untuk menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook berniat modus dengan menempelkan bahunya pada bahu Jin _hyung _atau menyandarkan kepalanya pada Jin _hyung_.

Dan Jin _hyung _tidak marah.

_ It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

**.**

**.o.**

**.**

Terkadang Kim Taehyung beropini, Jeon Jungkook adalah jenius abadi.

Meski tidak berniat untuk riya, Jungkook tahu dia memang pintar. Tetapi menjadi jenius bukanlah keinginannya. Orang jenius rata-rata bernasib tragis meski mereka dikenang sepanjang masa. Edison dengan kecacatan indra pendarannya, Newton dengan status tidak pernah menikahnya, Darwin dengan teorinya yang dianggap tidak relevan, dan lainnya. Dia hanya ingin menjaadi cerdas.

Semasa kecilnya, Jungkook sudah diasuh oleh Bangtan Famiglia. Dia tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtua aslinya—dan dia tidak pernah mau tahu karena di dalam persepsinya, orangtuanya membencinya. Dia hidup di dalam rumah besar ini, sendirian. Tepat pada usianya yang ketujuh tahun, Namjoon _hyung _datang. Berselang dua bulan kemudian, Hoseok _hyung _datang.

Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan Bangtan Famiglia yang besar. Dia mengenal salah seorang _maid_—Hwang Ri Eun _ahjumma_—mengajarkannya cara membaca, menghitung, menulis, mengenal dunia dan lainnya. Dan ketika sebuah benda bernama komputer mulai masuk ke dunia Jungkook, Jungkook langsung jatuh cinta pada benda itu dan dia meminta Ri Eun _ahjumma _mencarikan seseorang untuk mengajarkannya komputer.

Dan pada usia kesebelas, Jungkook sudah bisa membuat _software game _sendiri dan memiliki kode _hack _berbasis _Javascript _buatan sendiri.

Kim Taehyung selalu menjadi figur kakak terbaik yang ia punya. Taehyung _hyung _yang aneh, Taehyung _hyung _yang tidak jelas, Taehyung _hyung _yang lincah... Jungkook terkadang merasa iri mendapati bahwa Taehyung _hyung _itu normal. Sangat normal.

Setidaknya dia mengerti sifat-sifat para _hyung_-nya. Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan obsesi musik mereka, Hoseok dan Jimin yang tidak jelas dengan tujuan mereka, dan Taehyung yang kompleks 4D. Hanya ada satu hal yang Jungkook tidak mengerti—secara universal dan general.

Perasaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jungkook mengerti fisiknya. Ri Eun _ahjumma _tidak pernah mengajarkan secara detail apa itu perasaan. Tentu saja Jungkook pernah merasakan sedih, ia merasakannya ketika komputer pertamanya rusak karena diserang virus. Perasaan senang, bahagia, dan riang juga ia pernah rasakan ketika bersama _hyung-hyung _tirinya.

Tetapi ketika pertama kali ia melihat sosok _hyung _tertua—dia menemukan sebuah perasaan lain pada dirinya.

Kim Seokjin, berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua mata mengerjap-ngerjap karena bingung. Mendadak Jungkook mengerti sepenuhnya tentang Hukum Newton III.

Jika seseorang memberi aksi pada sebuah benda, maka benda itu memberi reaksi yang berlawanan. Jika Kim Seokjin mengerjap sekali-dua kali pada Jeon Jungkook, tanpa ragu dia akan terjatuh untuknya.

Melankolis tapi tetap manis.

.

Masakan Jin _hyung _adalah masakan terbaik sedunia. Sebaik orang yang membuatnya. Kata Hoseok _hyung_, makanan adalah seni[2]. Jungkook selalu menyukainya tanpa peduli bagaimana rupanya. Rasanya selalu enak. Seperti kali ini. Jungkook mendapati Jin _hyung _tengah membuat sebuah kue di dapur dengan khidmat.

Melihatnya membuat Jungkook refleks tersenyum sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jin _hyung _lalu menyandarkan dahinya pada punggung pemuda itu. Jin _hyung _berjengit kecil sebelum Jungkook berdeham kecil, menandakan bahwa dialah yang memeluk Jin _hyung_.

"Jeon Jungkook, menyingkir dari punggungku sebelum aku memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam oven." Ancam Jin _hyung_. Ancaman yang tidak menakutkan, malah terkesan manis. Tapi demi menghargainya, Jungkook mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan mengintip melalui sela-sela bahu lebar Jin _hyung_.

"_Hyung _membuat kue apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara manjanya yang dibuat-buat. Jungkook tidak manja kecuali di hadapan Jin _hyung_. "Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Hanya kue biasa. Seperti kue tart, hanya saja lebih kecil dan lebih mirip bolu," jawab Jin _hyung _sambil mengoleskan _wiping cream _ ke atas permukaan kue dengan hati-hati. "Setidaknya kalian butuh makanan yang enak-enak sekali-kali. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jungkook senang sekali ketika Jin _hyung _menanyakan pendapatnya secara personal. "Yah, semua makanan yang dibuat _hyung _selalu enak untuk dikunyah dan dicerna, sehingga menurutku itu usul yang bagus-bagus saja," Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Jin _hyung_. Harum aroma vanila. "_Hyung _benar-benar idaman sekali."

Jin _hyung _memukul pelan kepala Jungkook dengan spatula berlumur krim. "Ngomong saja kau terus dan aku benar-benar akan memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam oven. Aku serius, Jungkook."

Mau tak mau Jungkook ikut tersenyum mendapati reaksi super-manis dari Jin _hyung_. Dia mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggan Jin _hyung_. Sedikit merutuk mengapa Jin _hyung _tidak menggunakan apron saat membuat kue. "Ya ya, aku menyerah," tanggap Jungkook. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasa kue buatan _hyung_."

Tangan Jin _hyung _berhenti dari kegiatan mengoles _wiping cream _di atas permukaan kue. "Bukannya kau bilang sendiri bahwa rasa kue buatanku selalu terasa enak?" tanya Jin _hyung_. Jungkook cukup tahu bahwa Jin _hyung _lebih terdengar bingung ketimbang marah sehingga dia menggelitiki leher Jin _hyung _dengan hidungnya sendiri. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku geli."

"Kue buatan _hyung _itu selalu enak. Seharusnya Jin _hyung _mengikuti Master Chef Korea atau Hell's Kitchen," komentar Jungkook yang disusul dengan suara kekeh lembut Jin _hyung_. "Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada program tersebut di Korea."

Eh?! Apa Jin _hyung _selama ini selalu terpaku pada novelnya sendiri sehingga bahkan dia tidak sadar akan acara-acara televisi? "Kau selalu fokus pada novelmu, ya _hyung_. Aku penasaran novel terbarumu akan seperti apa."

"Hmm... Novel baruku?!" Jin _hyung _bergumam sambil membersihkan spatulanya. Krim sudah sepenuhnya menutupi tiap bagian kue. "Aku tidak harus membocorkannya kan?! Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menggunakan oreo sebagai _topping _kuenya. Ada saran?"

Oreo?! Boleh juga. Jungkook membayangkannya akan menjadi sangat artistik dan lezat. "_Sounds great_. Kurasa boleh juga ditambah dengan siraman susu cokelat lalu dimasukkan ke kulkas agar susu cokelatnya mengeras. Terdengar enak, kan?!" saran Jungkook. Jin _hyung _kembali terkekeh sebelum berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat saat ini—hampir sama seperti kejadian di ruang tamu pada saat itu jika tidak diinterupsi Jimin _hyung_. Jin _hyung _menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang bulat khas _ulzzang_, membuat Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan gugup sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Warna kuenya akan menjadi hitam dan putih kalau begitu. Seperti warna kesukaan Taehyung, ya?!"

_Taehyung_. Nama itu membuat perut Jungkook merasa tertohok secara seketika.

Kini kedua mata Jin _hyung _membentuk bulan sabit yang sempurna dan terlihat pas di wajahnya. "Oreo bercampur krim dan susu cokelat. Hitam dan putih. Kau pasti tahu Taehyung suka warna itu," gumam Jin _hyung _sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook. "Pasti dia suka. Selama ini yang dikatakannya selalu omong kosong, mungkin dengan memakan kue ini dia bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Di antara lima _hyung _-nya yang lain, mengapa Jin _hyung _tampak begitu bahagia saat membicarakan Taehyung _hyung_—yang notabene Jungkook sangat iri dengan sosoknya?! Mendadak Jungkook merasa sakit, seolah-olah gravitasi tengah berusaha menarik jantungnya untuk lepas.

Jungkook tersenyum—meski kini tersenyum rasanya begitu menyakitkan. "Iya. Dia suka warna hitam-putih."

Setelahnya, Jungkook pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan PR. Sesampainya di kamar, Jungkook berjongkok tepat di balik pintunya dengan dada merasa nyeri. Sangat-sangat nyeri sehingga ia pikir ia kehabisan oksigen di paru-parunya. Tapi pada nyatanya Jungkook masih bernapas.

Seorang Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda normal yang cukup tampan. Taehyung _hyung _merupakan sosok 4D yang mirip alien dari planet lain—tetapi dia menyenangkan dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Jungkook suka menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama dengan Taehyung _hyung_. Pada intinya, Taehyung _hyung _merupakan pemuda yang tidak sempurna tapi cukup menjadi idaman.

Sekali-kali Jungkook ingin merasakan _alzhemair_—penyakit lupa ingatan yang bisa dibilang pikun.

Taehyung _hyung _terkadang menjahili Jin _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung _akan membalas perlakuannya dengan perlakuan verbal yang halus, di mata Jungkook itu terkesan romantis. Dilihat dari manapun mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang bahagia—konflik-konflik kecil yang menjadi bumbu di hubungan mereka. Jungkook iri—saking irinya dia rasa dia ingin terbius dengan obat bius buatan William Morton.

_Sometimes I just to wonder, was it just a lie?_

**.**

**.o.**

**.**

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Masih berhadapan dengan satu sama lain dan berkomunikasi secara normal. Tetapi di balik itu semua, keduanya saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Memikirkan pengaruh masing-masing pada sosok Kim Seokjin yang membingungkan bak enigma.

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things._

**.**

**END**

**.**

[1] :Kuudere itu adalah tipe orang yang kelihatannya keren dan dingin—tetapi sebenarnya dia tidak jelas dan agak gaje di dalamnya. Menurut saya Jimin kayak gitu, soalnya kalau di _stage _dia kecenya gak nahan.

[2] : Dikutip dari perkataan J-Hope di Bangtan 'Weekly Idol'.

* * *

**A/N : **AKHIRNYA BERHASIL BIKIN SPIN-OFF PERTAMA! Sampe tengah malem gini wkwk. Sambil nonton Late Night Show yang kebetulan ngebahas cabe-cabean dengan AC yang 'nyembur', finishing-nya akhirnya selesai juga :D

Btw, I luv u reader-tachi!


End file.
